


In his place

by electronic_elevator



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom!Mark, Edging, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, quickly negotiated kink, setup for aftercare but it's not included in detail, sprinkle of praise kink, top!Ethan, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronic_elevator/pseuds/electronic_elevator
Summary: Mark’s incessant cockiness is driving Ethan insane. As a result, after filming one day, Ethan somewhat impulsively suggests they try something new.
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 189





	In his place

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the fact that this is my NSFW account and half of what I write is porn, I haven’t written a sex scene in, like, ages. xD As such, this is another exercise in getting out of my writing comfort zone… it took ages to write b/c I’m still not confident in it, so please lmk what you think. but look, the world needs more Mark whimpering and desperate. Sorry if pacing is bad, sorry if OOC, etc…

Mark was getting _so_ goddamn cocky on Unus Annus. Everything they did — Mark was supposedly bigger, better, faster, stronger, more handsome, funnier, smarter… The way he talked was downright narcissistic, and Ethan was fuming. And furiously turned on. Sure, it was only a bit. Mark didn’t _really_ think Ethan was lesser, but it was the goddamn _attitude._ It made Ethan want to knock him down a few pegs and put him in his place. 

As the day progressed, Ethan’s thoughts grew more and more preoccupied with power fantasies... like, forcing Mark down to his knees, between Ethan’s legs, and shutting him up with his cock. Fucking him until he saw stars and whimpered Ethan’s name. The list went on. Something that he would remember next time he opened his mouth to talk about how much _better_ he was. Admittedly, by the end of the day, Ethan was rather turned on. 

As soon as the camera shut off, Ethan couldn’t stop himself. “You think you’re hot shit.” 

Mark, who was working on putting things away, glanced at him with a casual laugh. “What?” 

All at once, Ethan decided to commit to it. He walked over to where Mark was working, putting a hand firmly down onto the table. Not quite slamming it, but enough that Mark realized something was in the air. Mark looked up, slowly, following Ethan’s arm up to his face and meeting his eyes, taking in the intense look there. _Oh,_ was all he thought. 

“I said, you think you’re hot shit. That camera comes on and you just loooove showing off — how attractive you are, how strong you are, how far you can push yourself."

They’d messed around together before, sure, but this was the most intense Mark had ever seen Ethan… and if he was honest it was getting him a little hot under the collar. “You know it’s just a bit, Ethan,” Mark said, hesitant. 

“Not entirely,” Ethan accused, and there was some truth in that — the part where Mark thinks he’s hot shit is true. “You might think you’re so much better than me but I bet I can take you apart.” 

Mark flushed. He didn’t know much about whatever Ethan had in mind, but he couldn’t deny the allure of letting Ethan take control. Their previous encounters had been relatively straightforward with no such power dynamics, but this had Mark’s interest piqued.

Mark was still thinking it over when Ethan continued: “We should have a safe word.” 

“Really??” Mark was a little shocked. “What do you… plan to do to me?” he asked. 

“I’m gonna make you beg, Mark. Gonna edge you until you’d do anything to cum but it’ll only be by my hand.”

Mark swallowed hard. “…so what about that safe word?” he asked, voice already sounding thick with arousal. He’d never edged before but was suddenly very willing to try. 

“How about the lights system? If I ask and you’re good, say ‘green,’ and if you need or want me to stop for any reason, say ‘red.’”

“Yeah… okay.” Damn, this was really happening. Mark felt a little out of his depth — Ethan seemed to know more about this than he did, but damned if he wanted to spend more time on talking about it when fooling around with his very attractive friend was an option. 

“Good. Get on the table.” 

Mark climbed up and laid down, watching Ethan as he leaned over him with a smirk. “Good boy,” Ethan told him with a touch of condescension, rubbing a hand over his clothed bulge. They were both partially hard, Mark getting harder as Ethan rubbed and maybe as he talked to him like that but wouldn’t admit to the last part. Reacting on instinct, and like he usually would if they fucked, he bucked up into Ethan’s hand, seeking more. Ethan immediately retracted his hand. “Absolutely not, Mark. Today you listen to me. Stay still.”

Mark made a frustrated sound. Ethan’s ministrations were already muffled by his jeans; he at least wanted to grind into the touch. But, he’d agreed to listen to Ethan, and couldn’t deny he wanted to follow through with it, so he kept his hips down on the table as Ethan brought him to full hardness. Mark wanted to ask if he’d be undressed anytime soon, but he didn’t want Ethan to stop. Ethan kept going, and Mark felt himself getting closer, breathing heavily through his nose as he kept fighting the urge to roll his hips, overriding his body’s urges with the knowledge that being good would be the fastest way to feeling good. His mouth opened softly, and he gave a little impatient whine.

Ethan stopped. Mark opened his eyes, hadn’t realized he’d closed them, and found Ethan’s. There was love and warmth and lust and something _dark_ in his gaze, and Mark whimpered again, without meaning to. “How are you doing?” Ethan asked.

“Good, great! Oh, and uh, green!” Mark replied, quickly, hoping he’d get back to it. 

“Good. Would hate to find out this was all you could handle…” Ethan said, leaning down to kiss him as he went back to stroking his cock, more intently. Mark kissed back deeply, lifting his head up from the table and his hands going to Ethan’s arms to pull him closer. 

As soon as he made contact, Ethan stopped again. “Uh-uh, Mark. What did I say?” 

Mark realized what he’d done. “Oh.”

“What did I _say_?” Ethan repeated, with more intention.  
Mark felt himself blushing as he repeated, “You told me to stay still.” 

“And what did you _do_?”

He licked his lips, suddenly feeling dry-mouthed, very aware of his hard-on in his pants and the unyielding table beneath him. “I… grabbed for you.” 

His crimes aired, Ethan leaned back in for a long and sweet kiss. He broke it, blessedly returning attention to Mark’s cock. “Now you’re getting it.” 

And he was. So, Mark stayed still, Ethan kissing him as he pleased, eventually moving down and along his jawline, though he was careful not to leave marks in a place so visible. With the uninterrupted kissing and petting, Mark felt his orgasm approach. He had to fight the urge to buck up by pressing his hips down into the table instead, making whining noises into the shared kiss. He wondered if he should say something, given that Ethan didn’t want him to cum; they weren’t so often partners that he thought Ethan would be sure. 

But then, Ethan backed off. “Undress. Take off your pants.”

Mark nodded through a gasp at the loss of stimulation. He stood up from the table, sliding off his pants first, letting out a moan at the feeling of the fabric sliding across his sensitive skin. His cock was hard against his stomach as he pulled his shirt off, then looked at Ethan for further instructions.

Ethan hadn’t undressed, but was watching Mark appreciatively. 

“You still good?” Ethan asked.

“Yes. Good as in green,” Mark confirmed, trying not to feel shy under Ethan’s heavy gaze. 

“Alright. Back up onto the table,” Ethan said, coming forward as Mark eagerly complied. 

Ethan’s hand on his unclothed dick felt so much better. He was taking advantage of the increased access to wrap around his length, up slowly and back down, and Mark was gasping in seconds. Every few strokes, Ethan would stroke his thumb over the head, collecting Mark’s precum. It felt incredible. 

“Ethan—“ Mark gasped, wishing he’d just go faster.

“What’s that, Mark?” Ethan replied, keeping the exact same slow pace.

Goddamnit, it was the damned game. Against his better judgement and higher brain function, he metered out, “Please,” breathy and needy. 

“Already?” 

“Ethan, fuck,” Mark complained, as Ethan did the thing with his thumb again.

Ethan hummed, looking at Mark’s face as he sped up. Mark swore, squirming to stay on the table, breathing heavily. It was a lot all at once. Was that all Ethan wanted? Was he going to get to cum? He chased it, Ethan’s talented fingers sending him higher. He was close, his hips stuttering of their own accord, and apparently he’d picked his head off the table again because he then bumped it off the table as Ethan stroked.

Then Ethan stopped, pulling back to a whisper of a touch then completely away. Mark cried out, bucking up off the table at nothing, grabbing with his hands at the sides of the table. “Please, god, I’m so close—“ he whined.

“Mark, we can’t have you hitting your head. Let me get you a pillow.” 

“I don’t need a pillow, I need to cum,” Mark whined. 

“Stay right there. _Don’t_ touch yourself, Mark.” 

“I won’t!” If he came then he’d ruin it for Ethan. And for himself — laying on his own table, subject to whatever Ethan wanted, was thrilling.

Ethan moved quickly into the other room, bringing back a throw pillow. “Here, lift your head up.” 

Mark complied and Ethan slipped the pillow under his head. It was nicer, yes, but he was more interested in getting Ethan to resume. “Ethan, please,” he asked, wiggling his hips. 

“Please what?” Ethan asked, leaning over him, close enough that Mark could feel his breath on his neck. 

“Please _touch_ me, Ethan!” 

Ethan put a hand in Mark’s hair, petting it back almost lovingly. “Like this?” 

Mark glared, but it was half-hearted. He was too needy for real irritation. “ _Fuck,_ Ethan, I need your hands on my cock, I need you to make me cum.”

“Oh, this is what you want?” Ethan trailed his other hand down to Mark’s dick, giving him much-needed attention once more. 

Mark sighed, eyes fluttering closed. “God, yes, Ethan, like that.” 

“You’re getting so sensitive,” Ethan remarked, pressing a kiss to his jawline. “You’re doing so well.” 

Mark half listened, moaning and relishing in the pleasure for a few minutes.

“And now we stop again!” Ethan said, sing-song and teasing, pulling back. Mark whimpered, turning puppy-dog eyes on the smaller man. Ethan regarded him with amusement and love. “How about one more?” 

Mark nodded, quickly. “Yes, Ethan, please,” he breathed without thinking about it. 

Ethan was thrilled with this development. “What a good boy,” he praised, and Mark was surprised to find it went straight to his dick, which Ethan was stroking once more. “Come on Mark, you can move now,” he murmured — just in time, because Mark had nearly forgotten that stipulation once again. He thrusted into Ethan’s hand, grinding up, moaning as the smaller man kissed and licked at his lips and jaw again. 

“I’m close, I’m so close,” Mark whined, breathless. All he could think about was Ethan — his touch, his smell, so close to him, so good to him. He wanted to do what Ethan wanted and he knew he’d agreed to one more edge, so he made sure to warn Ethan so he wouldn’t cum, but Ethan didn’t back off immediately.

“Ethan please I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop,” Mark said, all at once. 

“You’re being so good for me,” Ethan murmured, “you won’t cum until I say you can, right Mark?” He was being extremely careful but couldn’t resist pushing Mark just a little further before their finale. 

“I will — won’t—yes, just— fuck, Ethan,” Mark moaned brokenly, trying to stifle his own movements again since Ethan hadn’t slowed. 

But then Ethan stopped, and Mark wheezed, so keyed up and so close even without the stimulation, a mix of instinctual disappointment that he hadn’t come and unfamiliar pride that he’d been able to do what Ethan wanted had him whimpering again. 

But Ethan was kissing him and that gave him something to focus on. He cautiously reached up for Ethan — he’d been given permission to move, assumed it was okay — holding him close and kissing him while he calmed down a little. Ethan allowed it, finding it adorable how carefully the action was taken. 

After a minute, Ethan asked, “are you ready? All out, now, you can cum whenever.” 

“God, yes, please,” Mark said, voice rough. 

Ethan couldn’t take his eyes off Mark’s face; the _need_ there, vulnerability and pleasure that he wanted to savor. He moved with Mark, letting him (already so sensitive, immediately close again) chase his release. 

A few seconds passed, filled with unabashed movements and unsuppressed moans. Ethan, who hadn’t been attending to himself at all, rolled his hips forward, grinding on Mark’s leg — but this whole scene was thoroughly pleasing to him even if he didn’t cum until later.

It seemed that’d be the case, because Mark’s movements were growing more erratic, stuttering up off the table and forward; his little noises becoming more like whines before he said “Ethan, I’m gonna cum,” once more. 

“Go ahead, Mark, cum for me,” Ethan said, not letting up his pace. And just like that, Mark was spilling over, a deep and satisfied moan pulling from his lips as he shot cum onto his stomach and Ethan’s hand as Ethan guided him through his climax. 

“Jesus christ, Ethan,” Mark sighed, laying bonelessly on the table, pressing one more kiss to Ethan, who was still on top of him.

Ethan giggled, a little giddy, especially because he hadn’t cum. “How was that?” he asked.

“That was fucking amazing,” Mark said honestly; it had been an unexpected turn of events, but he wasn’t completely surprised that he’d been into it. 

“I’m glad.” 

“Wait, do you want to cum? I can help you out.” 

“…No, I’m looking forward to jacking off to the memory later,” Ethan admitted candidly. 

Mark burst out laughing even as a slight blush colored his cheeks; Ethan joining in a second later. “Okay, okay, why don’t we get cleaned up and watch TV for a while or something?” Ethan suggested.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Mark agreed, sitting up. “This table’s not exactly the most comfortable seat in the house, either,” he complained. 

Ethan laughed again. “Okay, fair, sorry about that. But I got you a pillow! I’ll go grab you a washcloth now and we can do that.”

They easily fell back into their usual rapport, and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon together.

**Author's Note:**

> me, partway through writing this: … this can’t be comfortable for Mark but it’s entirely too late to move them into another room… goddamnit, Ethan, just go get him a pillow…
> 
> also you can tell just how long ago I started this b/c it’s obviously non-quarantannus.
> 
> anyway. top!Ethan rights. follow me on Twitter (18+ only) @electroelevator.


End file.
